Please Don't Forget
by Lenarian
Summary: Take some romance, some angst and bad attempts at humor and what do you get! A Slayers story of love, loss and crazy times! Read and Review if you will.
1. Ch1 My true feelings

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Slayers, as much as I'd enjoy it. Refrain from suing me, okay?

**Author Note:** If anything happens to be miss-spelled, which I hope it isn't because I'm using Spell Check here, just say it in your review. You will be R&Ring right? RIGHT?! Oh I apologize for any OOCness, and my OC, even though I find NOTHING wrong with your own character. Anyway, on with the story!!

The sun was bright, and the sky blue. Birds whistled and chirped out their merry songs and all was well. The chaos that was Linas appetite was already doing its job, devouring every food like substance in its path.

Zelagadis sipped his morning coffee, silently pondering how Lina could seem to devour so much in so little time. Gourry on the other hand wasn't even fazed by her actions, as he was stuffing his face as well. Zel shook his head and took another sip.

"OI! That's MY bacon you're eating Gourry you jellyfish brains!" Lina screeched out through a mouthful of gooey eggs. Gourry stole another piece of bacon off of her plate, something only someone extremely brave...or extremely stupid would do.

"Oh that's it Gourry! STOP. STEALING. MY. FOOD!!!!!!!!! FIRE BALL!!!!!!" By the time the words came from Linas mouth Gourry had ducked and covered. The stray fire ball went flying, landing right in front of a certain unsuspecting princess named...Amelia! The explosion it caused was minimal, but Amelia lay twitching on the ground, her eyes swirling from the heat of the fire.

Gourry was trying another act of profound bravery by grabbing Linas final piece of bacon while she was panting. Fire erupted in her eyes and she halted his fork with her own, growling loudly at him. Gourry growled back, still attempting (in vain) to get his fork back. "Liinnaaaa," he whined at her, "You weren't paying attention, I got this bacon fair and square!" "HAH!" Lina spat at him, "Stealing bacon from an innocent girl such as myself?! You call that fair?!"

Amelia sat up, her face nicely crispified. Zel shot a glance at her, a mildly concerned look upon his features. Amelia smiled brightly, the black soot and crispies seemingly disappearing. "I'm fine Zelagadis-san! This type of stuff happens almost every day, so I'm used to it by now!"

Zel nodded attempting to take a sip of his coffee, finding it was empty. "Bah," He muttered to himself. Lina looked away from her fork fight and snorted at Zel, a large grin clear on her face, "To busy flirting with Amelia to notice your coffee running low?" Zel shot a glare at her, standing up cup in hand. Amelias face turned bright red, Zel flirting with me?! Zel walked off to get more coffee, grumbling to himself.

Gourry by now had gotten the last piece of bacon, but Lina was still oblivious to the fact. She had been watching Amelias dazed and somewhat happy expression, she was obviously over joyed that Zel may have been flirting with her. "Jeez!" Lina mumbled getting off of Gourry and dusting herself off. "You should just admit that you love him, Amelia!" Amelia turned an even brighter shade of red. "Don't say such things Lina-san!" Her voice was wavering, oh how DEARLY she wanted to be whisked away in Zelagadis-sans arms.

Lina twitched as she looked down to her fork, then over to Gourrys. Her mind raged, 'That jellyfish brain stole my bacon! How dare e take the food of an innocent young damsel like me!' "Gourry," Lina started, with a horribly sweet tone. "Did you just EAT my last piece of bacon?" Gourry hummed in thought, his usual confused and dumbfounded expression on his face. "I...." He started, "We had bacon for breakfast?!"

Lina screamed in frustration, "Yes you jellyfish brain!" Gourry looked even more confused then humanly possible, "We did?!" His voice sounded utterly surprised, and his eyes showed that he was. "FIRE BALL!!! FIRE BALL! FIREBALL!" Lina continued screeching the spell for some time, crispifing Gourry and the restaurant rather nicely.

Zel sat in his room, sipping his new cup of coffee. 'So much quieter up here,' he thought, 'No Lina accusing me of being in love with Amelia...Though I can still hear her screaming at Gourry...' Zel sighed in satisfaction, his coffee was really rather good. Unfortunately the feeling of that didn't last, his mind wondered to Amelia. She WAS rather cute, that star like shine in her eyes. Even her clumsiness was a cute attribute.

'...Maybe she already has her special someone' Zel sighed to himself, 'There's no way a princess could fall for a chimera freak like me.'

Amelia stood outside Zelagadis-sans door, her fist poised to knock. She could tell her was blushing, she was a deep shade of red by now. "Oh to hell with it!" She grumbled to herself, running quickly down the steps and out the inn door.

Lina was now sitting back at the table she had almost destroyed, Gourry had ran off somewhere leaving Lina alone to think about things. Her mind decided it was going to pick on her horribly, her thoughts traced back to the battle with the Hellmaster. "What happened after I cast the Giga Slave?!" Lina demanded of herself, she wanted to know. She wanted to know what that spark was when she looked at, or thought about Gourry. It was like her heart beating itself to death inside her chest, perhaps it was love? Lina shook her head. Love? With the JELLYFISH HEAD?! She shuddered at the thought. Sure... he was slightly good looking, and very sweet at times, but he was so...stu- not bright.

Lina yawned; all this thinking on the jellyfish brains had made her tierd. She had just gotten up, but a little nap wouldn't hurt! She ran upstairs and into her room. Jumping on the bed, she hugged the pillows, falling into a light sleep.

Linas head was slightly fuzzy, but she seemed to be in a dim room. It must have been the room she had been sleeping in! Gourry stood at the door, Lina gasped noticing she was in a fuzzy pink night gown. 'I must be dreaming' she prayed silently that she was, for Gourry was advancing on her. "Lina..." he moaned out her name drawing her now shivering body into a tight embrace. "Ano.....Gourry get off-oooF!" Lina was cut off when she tried to scream at Gourry for holding her in such a way.

Her mind raced with joy at being held like this; perhaps she really did love him. Lina nodded silently, she DID love him, it was MEANT to be like this...Even if it was only a dream. Gourry eyed her, and then said, with a hint of sadness, "Don't you forget..." Lina looked at him suspiciously, "Don't forget what?" Gourry smiled a very...stupid looking smile. "What happened after the Giga Slave of course!"

Lina shrieked with delight, "Refresh my memory Gourry! What happened?!" Gourry smiled, telling her the entire story. Lina nodded, wondering how she could ever forget such a thing. Her vision of Gourry was fading, the dream ending...

Lina yawned happily when she opened her eyes; she had only been sleeping for about an hour or two. She was going to be true to her feelings for once, she would tell the jellyfish brains, he'd HAVE to return her feeling, right?!

She dressed herself from her normal garments into a light purple summer dress, and then she tied her hair back with a light purple ribbon. "These birthday gifts come in handy! It's a good thing I didn't throw them oouuuut!" Lina sung the words out, she was jubilant, she was radiating joy!

Heading to the center of town she spotted Gourry toward the towns' garden. Lina decided to follow after him, she was going to surprise him! The garden was lovely, flowers of all shapes and sizes AND colors were everywhere! She giggled a little to herself, man was she giddy.

Lina got out of her 'stealth mode' and smiled extremely brightly. She started to call out Gourry's name and walk toward him, but she cut herself off, quickly jumping behind the nearest bush of flowers. Gourry was talking with Slyphiel. Her face was flooding with joy and extreme excitement. Gourry got down on one knee, and started up into Slyphiels eyes.

Linas heart started to race, this wasn't what she thought. It couldn't be, Gourry was supposed to be with HER! Perhaps it isn't that, maybe...they're doing a scene from a play!

Gourry put a ring onto Slyphiels finger, "Will you marry me Slyph?" Slyphiel cried out in joy and hugged Gourry after falling onto her knees. "I will...I DO! Oh Gourry-sama!"

Lina was crushed, she was finally going to start being true, and then...Gourry...he was already in love! Lina couldn't suppress the tears; they flowed freely down her face. Not wanting to be seen in such a state Lina started running, she ran and ran and ran. She was panting when she finally stopped, the tears still falling.

Her legs gave up trying to support their master and gave way. Lina fell to the ground, she hadn't even seen her surroundings, she let herself cry, she let the tears flow freely, she didn't care if anyone saw her. Hugging her knees she continued to cry, she could feel the sun setting, had that much time passed already?

Lina lay backwards onto the dirty ground, there were no people near by, no animals either. Her hair was messy from all the running and now dirty from lying on the ground. She stretched herself out getting a good look at her surroundings. She was in a forest, she had run rather far. The area around her was completely unfamiliar, she didn't care much though.

She closed her eyes suppressing a slight sob; a gloved hand brushed her forehead. "Lina-san?" A worried sounding voice questioned. Lina opened her eyes and saw those familiar amethyst eyes staring back at her. "Xellos..?"


	2. Ch2 Eternal Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the slayers, but I do own any character that was never in the anime. Bwhahaha!

**Authoress Note:** Hiii! Chapter 2 is finally here! Well not 'finally' but it DID take me a day to think up something that'll happen. It gets a tad angst in this chapter. ; Angsty stuff seems so much easier to write than humor. Anyways, R&R, and tell me if you see grammar mistakes! ACTION!!!

"Xellos...?" Lina repeated to herself, her brain felt fuzzy and she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Xellos put his trade mark expression on, his voice was cheery. "Konbawa, Lina-san! What're you doing out in the middle of the forest?" Lina looked around again, a little disappointed that there was indeed a forest surrounding her. She had obviously been hoping that everything had just been a bad dream.

"That's none of you business," Lina's voice was sharp and edgy, "What do you want from me Xellos?" Xellos put a hand over his heart, a mock-hurt expression on his face. "Yare yare, don't you trust me Lina-san?" Lina snorted, "You're a mazoku, of course I don't trust you!" Xellos merely smiled again after imitating a hurt noise.

Lina got up, dusting herself off and running her fingers through her hair. "Now if you don't have anything to say Xellos, I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone. Wait, I want you to leave me alone even if you HAVE anything to say!" Xellos ignored her last comment, "Oya, have I come at a bad time Lina-san?"

Lina glared at him, "No you haven't, I just felt like taking a walk!" Xellos eyed her, "Ehm..Lina-san, if you were only taking a walk why are you dressed like that and why are you all dirty?" Linas squinted her eyes at Xellos, an angry squint indeed. "Is that ANY of your business Xel? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the Inn I was stay at!"

Xellos walked beside her as she started to leave. His voice merry and slightly amused, "Lina-san! It's very dangerous around here. Why don't you let me accompany you?" (( Is currently what Xels face looks like XD)) Lina scoffed, "I can handle myself, I'm a sorcery genius, remember?"

Lina quickened her pace; she didn't like the games Xellos would always play with her. 'If only Filia was here' she thought, 'He could pick on HER and not ME!' Xellos walked behind her, his grin growing even brighter. "Lina-san, don't walk so fast! It's like you're trying to get rid of me!" His voice was thoroughly amused now, and Lina could tell.

"Damn it Xellos!! Stop following me!" Lina cried in sudden frustration. "Ray wing!" She yelled out as she started to fly away. Xellos smirked, 'I'll leave you alone for now my naïve little toy.' And with that thought, he was gone.

Amelia was walking the streets of town; she had been walking alone down back alleys and moping quite a bit. 'I should have just knocked!' Were her grim thoughts, 'Maybe if I deliver some justice I'll feel better!'

Amelia was already starting to feel better as she skipped along, now heading towards the main point of town...and the tallest building she could find. Whilst walking she noticed a lovely little store called 'Forever Love'.

Dashing towards the store, Amelia looked into the windows. There were necklaces bracelets, little charms and trinkets. Also there was an entire section in the window dedicated to love, obviously. In that section there were love letters, and things like that. What caught the little princesses' eye was a pair of necklaces. On one of them was a read jewel that seemed to be broken in half, written on it, in a magical gold ink like substance, was the world 'Eternal'.

On the other necklace, this was the second half of the red jewel it said 'Love'. 'Eternal love?' Amelia thought to herself, 'That would be heavenly....' The store keeper opened the door. "Ah, little lady, why don't you come in and have a look around. That necklace you're eyeing has a very special story to it!" Amelia looked a bit startled to the sudden interruption to her thoughts, but she nodded and was ushered in by the shop keeper.

The shop keeper sat Amelia down on a fluffy red cushion, then sat on one across from her. She smiled brightly, "My name is Mayori and I'm the owner of this shop! What's your name?" Amelia smiled back, "My name is Amelia." Mayori nodded, her voice sounded like she was restraining something. "Well Amelia-san, would you like to hear the legend behind those necklaces?" Amelia nodded quickly, preparing herself for a rather long story.

_Centuries ago a devastating war took place. It was a war of the human race, one would think that wouldn't be a danger to our world, but it was. The reason of this danger was that each empire had their own source of power...a fatal power that could destroy the world._

_The 'Takakashi Empire' got their power from a young maiden. She was only seventeen years of age, but the magic she possessed was strong. This maidens name was Lilina. Lilina swore to Cepheid that she would use her powers only for justice and good. Cepheid had given Lilina the powers of all that was holy, her heart held the key to purifying the world._

_Unfortunately, war was staring between the Takakashi Empire and the Omari Empire. The emperor had heard of Lilina's holy powers, and demanded that she heal all the wounded soldiers. She agreed, her kind nature wouldn't allow her people to go into battle wounded._

_The emperor was pleased with her, but grew angry when the tables had turned and the Omari Empire unleashed THEIR power. Lilina was forced to use her abilities for evil, she caused the death of many, but also the healing and recovery of many._

_The Omari Empire got their powers from a young man, he looked the age of nineteen, but his eyes held sorrow and wisdom far past his years. The young mans name was Xelphire. Xelphire obtained the powers of darkness, forced onto him by the lords of the mazoku. Xelphire attempted to evade the Omari's demands for him to aid them in the war, as he held the power of all that was evil. His heart the key to plaguing this world into an eternity of darkness, or destroying it completely._

_The Emperor of the Omari Empire found him and threatened to destroy everything he held dear if he didn't fight for them. Xelphire agreed and was dragged into a war he should have had nothing to do with. The Emperor warned him of the Takakashi Empires weapon, a monster of destruction they called it._

_Lilina wept, she was on the battle field again, her powers being used to kill and heal kill and heal. It was a never-ending cycle of death and redemption. She had been warned about Omari's weapon...The way it was described to her made her believe this man was all that was evil, which he was in a way._

_Xelphire was walking through the battle field, everyone around him was set, set aside his own comrades. One of them pointed out screaming in terror, "It's Takakashi's weapon! Run for your lives or we will all die!" Xelphire looked to where he was pointing, a young woman stood there, tears falling freely from her eyes. As if on some sort of magical cue, it started to rain._

_Xelphire laughed at his now fleeing comrades. How could this young maiden be any threat? She had probably just gotten lost and wound up in this horrible mess. Xelphire started running over to her...he noticed she was beautiful._

_Her fiery red locks were starting to matt down to her face because of the rain, but it was still beautiful. Her crimson eyes stared directly at him, her tears still falling. She wore a dark blue gown, like the ocean Xelphire thought. _

_Lilina stared at the young man advancing on her, she was trying to determine if he was a threat or not. He was rather handsome, she shook the thought out of her head, now wasn't the time to swoon over a man. He had dark purple hair, shoulder length that framed his pale face nicely. His amethyst eyes were staring at her in wonder, a slight blush arose to her cheeks. _

_As Xelphire finally got to where the young maiden was standing he looked her over again, she was the definition of beautiful! He reached out her hand to her, but she recoiled. Her tears had stopped falling, as did the rain. "What is your name fair maiden?" He asked her in a gentle soothing tone. _

_Lilina looked into his eyes, he wasn't an enemy she could feel it. "My name.." she whispered in a meek voice, "My name is Lilina Laierse...Would you tell me your name?"_

_Xelphire smiled, this young girl was most defiantly not a threat, she seemed so fragile. "I'm Xelphire Metason. You shouldn't be here Lilina-san, come with me. I'll take you to a safe place away from this war." Lilina looked confused but nodded shyly, "I'd...enjoy that."_

_Some hours passed, and they arrived at a quaint looking little cottage in the middle of what seemed to be an enchanted forest. Lilina looked at her surroundings, it was absolutely beautiful! _

_Xelphire smiled at her, "Come, you should stay with me here for awhile, you look tired." Lilina nodded and walked into the cottage, Xelphire following. "Metason-san..." Lilina spoke up, but Xelphire cut her off, "Please call me Xel." Lilina nodded shyly again. "Xel-san, how long may I stay with you?" Xelphire smiled warmly, "As long as you desire."_

_Months had passed, and neither one had been called back to the war. Both Empires were at a stand off until their weapons were found again. Lilina and Xelphire had become closer and closer, until one night..._

_"Xel...?" Lilinas small voice questioned. "Hai Lilina-san?" came the reply from a closed door. "May I come in?" Xelphire opened the door letting Lilina enter. "Yare yare, I wasn't expecting you to be visiting my room, so pardon the mess." Xelphire had been cheery lately, spending so much time with Lilina had a good effect on him. _

_"Xel...I am here to tell you, I have to go...I'm needed at my home..." Xelphire looked sad for a moment but gave her a smile. "Don't worry about Lilina-san, my..._

_Family must be worried about me as well. We should both head home." Lilina nodded and gave Xelphire a smile, "Xel I also wanted to tell you...I...I......I love you Xelphire Metason!" The words came as a relief to Lilina, she had that bottled up for so long, and now she was saying it._

_Xelphire's fake smile faded and he saw a blush creep onto Lilinas face. Xelphire brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "I love you as well...Lilina Laierse, and I promise we'll meet again." Lilina smiled, blushing even more, "Really?" Xelphire nodded and brought his lips down onto hers, their first kiss seeming to last for an eternity._

_They both went their separate ways for a time, the war was starting again. Both the 'weapons' had been found. The rain of blood and death was once again taking place, affecting anyone who crossed its path._

_Lilina gritted her teeth, driving he sword of light (Much like the Ragna Blade) through a mans chest. She hated this; she hated it with a passion. This was the first time she felt hate, and guess what? She hated it!_

_Xelphire was driving his Ragna blade through the ones that were declared enemies, how he loathed war. He could be with Lilina right now if it weren't for this! He suddenly smelt something through the blood that was everywhere, a familiar smell...Like lavender and roses...this was...Lilina? He looked to see Lilina in the same position hey had first met...she was crying and it was raining._

_"Lilina!!!" Xel cried out and began running towards her. Lilina looked up, "Xel...?" Lilina wasn't paying attention and from behind she was stabbed with the blade of one of her 'enemies'. She cried out in pain, falling to her knees as the blade was twisted then slowly retracted from her stomach, it had gone through her. _

_Xelphires eyes widened in surprise and he teleported landing beside Lilina, he held the Ragna Bade and slashed through the man who hurt his love, even if it was a comrade. The Ragna Blade disappeared and Xelphire fell to his knees in front of Lilina._

_Lilinas breaths were coming in short and quick, "Xelphire...? You...Omari?" Xelphire nodded sadly, his voice breaking, he too was crying. "I am their weapon, they forced me to fight...I had to, or else my mother would have been killed." Lilina nodded in understanding. "Xel...I should have told you, but...I am From Takakashi...their 'monster of destruction'...I never meant to have my powers abused this way...I just want peace."_

_Xelphire nodded in return, "Lilina, heal yourself, you are all that is holy...correct?" Lilina nodded, "I shall not heal myself...I don't desire to use my powers like this anymore. If death is the only way out, so be it." Lilina was crying, she didn't want to die, but it was her only choice. _

_Xelphire grabbed Lilina into a tight embrace, her blood flowing onto him. Lilina winced, but when Xelphire tried to let go she held him tight. "I don't care if it hurts...I want to spend my last moments like this...With you..." Xelphire nodded, withdrawing a little bit, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. Lilina closed her eyes and accepted the kiss, kissing back just as passionately._

_The kiss lasted for a few moments, but Lilina withdrew, she was going to die very soon. "Xel," she called out, caressing his cheek. "Xel stay with me...Even after I die, when were reborn promise you'll be with me?" Xelphire nodded, "I promise...But when we're reborn...you won't be all that is holy anymore, and I won't be the essence of evil." Lilina nodded, "Because I choose to be with you forever and you choose to be with me...We'll be a mix of light and dark...I accept this fate." Xelphire nodded bringing his lips onto hers again, she smiled at that and died in his arms, smiling.  
_

_Xelphire suppressed a sob, holding her with one arm her dug in his pocket finding a red gem. He broke it in half and wrote into it with magic. One side said Eternal, and the other Love. With that he kissed both pieces, and places them onto the ground. He created his Ragna blade, and drove it through himself, landing beside Lilina. As he died he caught a vision of their futures together, those gems would keep them together somehow..._

Amelia was in tears when Mayori finished the story, "That was too sad for words!" she gasped. Mayori smiled, "The best part is it's all true. That war actually happened and when Lilina died, Xelphire ended his own life so he wouldn't destroy anything anymore. By doing that and falling in love, they saved the world from destruction!"

Amelia suppressed a slight sob, "I can't buy those, they weren't meant for me." Mayori smiled and nodded, "Everyone I've tried to sell them to has said the same thing! Because you listened to my story without interrupting or anything, I'll give you two necklaces that me and my husband had. It's like a friendship necklace, but it's meant for lovers. Give the other half to someone special."

Amelia nodded a thank you and headed out of the shop. She put one side of the necklace Mayori had given her on and the other side, well that was a secret!


	3. Ch3 Oddities, the cast chats!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Slayers! Sad for all of us rabid Slayers fan girls, ne? If I DID own Slayers I'd let y'all get a little piece of all the guys! Bwahahha. Don't sue me, not like you'd get any money out of it anyway

**Authoress ((Miho**)): This chapter would be the completely insane and irrelevant chapter! I'm forcing the characters to do some stupid things, Oh and I CAN'T decide what I should put Romance/?. Jeez! Help me out here!

**Lina: **No, don't help her, you should SEE the script for today. I mean COME ON, WHY DO HAVE TO WEAR A PINK FRILLY THING?!

**Gourry: **Actually Lina, that's tomorrow script.

**Amelia: **Hai, Lina-san! Today is just the crazies; I think it has a slight plot that IS relevant to the story mind you....

**Zelgadis:** Irefuse to take any part in this story...

**Miho: **Remember Zelga-bunny-chan I'm the Authoress...YOU DO WHAT I SAY, or remember those nude pictures I have of you and Amelia?! I'll post them EVERYWHERE! Bwahahah!

**Amelia: **Oo;;;;; You wouldn't! In the name of justice I shall get those pictures and BURN THEM!

**Zel: **Fine...I'll go along with your damned story. Hmph...

**Miho**: Gommen everyone, Zelga-bunny-chan is being a meany. Lina-san, you don't have any more objections do you?

**Lina: **Of course I damn well do! I mean, SURE you may be the authoress, but you can't make me do these ridiculous things!

**Xellos: **Oya? Lina-chan, you said you would last night! I mean we've already sl--- OOof!! Lina-chan, throwing heavy objects at people ISN'T very nice.

**Lina: **Shut the crap up Xellos before I fire ball you to death, or better yet sic Filia on you!!

**Filia: **I have NOTHING to do with this chapter so stop trying to pawn him on me!

**Miho: **SHUT THE CRAP UP!!! Jeez, let me get on with my dang story. It's hard when all of you tards are arguing...But I don't mind if Xellos keeps talking! He's my fav! (Tehehee!)

**Gourry: **Ano....shouldn't we start soon?

**Miho: **Gourry, sweetie, please be quite for a second and let big sister do her work.

**Gourry: **I have a sister?

**Miho: **No I was just saying that.

**Gourry:** Why?

**Miho: **For effect...or something. Now do as I say and STFU. Thank you.

**Amelia, Lina, Zel and Filia: **Grumble

**Xellos: **Oya, Miho-sama if you like me so much why am I getting paired with....Not you?

**Miho: **Because my lovely little mazoku, I love the paring you are getting into. Teheheh.

**Lina: **So ominous....Jeez.

**Miho: **ON WITH THE FREAKIN' STORY!!! Psst...Amelia, what the crap are the crazies? Yes I realize--- oh look the opening credits!

**_I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. It may not have been much, but it helps me to continue onward. Now if all the tards of the cast are done whining and have decided to shut the crap up, we may start. Oh right, this chapter, as Amelia said...is crazy. Yes Crazy. Good and crazy indeed. Good god am I talking to myself? ARE YOU PEOPLE LIST—er READING?!?!?! Ehehheeee.e..e....._**

**Lina: **I personally would like to inform you that Miho has gone insane, if you get a seizure or something like that...or you die from the bad humor attempts, don't sue her. She'll just plead temporary insanity. Thank you and goodnight.

**!!!IT WAS SOMETIME IN THE AFTERNOON!!!**

"Liiinnnnnaaaaaa!" Gourry called, "What's wrong come out of your room!" Lina's angry shout was muffled but could be heard, "GO away Gourry! Just go away! I don't wanna see you right now!"

Gourry continued whining, "But but LINA we have to go to the festival! I have to meet up with Sylphiel!" Lina let out a low snarl at the name, "I DON'T wanna go to some stupid festival!" Gourry sighed, but continued to knock. Lina had been so moody when she had arrived back at the Inn.

Zelgadis was leaning against a wall to the left of the door. "Hmmm...Gourry, have you tried to simply OPEN the door...you know...with the door KNOB?" Gourry pondered for a moment, "Good idea Zelgadis!" With that Gourry opened the door. Zel put his hands in his head, "L-sama, why me? WHY ME?!"

Lina scowled in the direction of Gourry. "Get the heck out of my room! I don't WANT to go to the festival!" Gourry looked a little sad, "But Lina, why not? It's the pink dress you have to wear isn't it?" Lina glared at him again, that was only half the reason. 'I can deal with the damn dress, I just don't want to see you and Sylphiel together all evening...I'M THE ONE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH YOU!' Those bitter words raged through her head, but of course...the dress was pretty horrid too.

Lina nodded trying her best to hide what she really thought. Gourry laughed, "Oh come on Lina, you look great in a dress! It makes your flat chest look bigger!" Lina's eyebrow twitched in furry, she grabbed the largest sharpest thing she could find and threw it at Gourry's head. Gourry yelled in surprise trying to dodge that and the other 20 things flying at him. Gourry ran for his life shutting the door behind him, only to hear Lina's cry of victory.

Zel gave Gourry an odd look, "Why'd you say something concerning Lina's breast size? That's a death wish..." Gourry sighed, "I was trying to cheer her up! She doesn't seem her usual self." Zel was tempted to smash his head against a wall, "Of course THAT wouldn't cheer her up!" Gourry only wondered why not.

Amelia was just waking up. Stretching out her legs and arms she let out a loud yawn. 'TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE FESTIVAAALL!' her mind sung rather loudly...if that's even possible. Amelia jumped up after having stretched out all the creaks and pains in her back. "I think I'm going to go ask Lina-san if she wants to take a dip in the hot springs with me!" ((Yes this Inn has a hot spring!!))

Lina heard a knock at her door and went to open it up, as she opened it she was ready to scream incoherent things at Gourry, but standing there was Amelia. "Ano, Lina-san," Amelia started smiling brightly, "Do you want to take a dip with me in the hot spring before the festivaaal?" Lina nodded and the two girls walked off to the hot springs.

Lina: I see NOTHING crazy yet.

Miho: Oh don't worry you will...eventually..maybe....

Amelia: You're just calling this chapter crazy so you can record us talking aren't you? That's unjust!

Xellos: Amelia-san, please, don't start.

Amelia: LIFE IS WONDERFUULL!!!

Xellos: Why L-sama, why?! Xx;;;;

Miho: AYYEE! AMELIA!! NOOO! STOP WITH THAT!! ARGH! THE PAAIN! OX;;;;

Amelia: Ano..Miho-san is also a mazoku?

Miho: Duh? Can you not SEE my damned eyes?! Look girl! Amethyst silted eyes, just like my little Xellos-Wellos!

Lina: Xellos...Wellos? Are you in love with him or something?!

Miho: Of course I am.

Lina: Then why are you paring him with---

Miho: Because I love that freaking couple. Now shut the crap up and keep watching the damned story. Gourry and Zel are being good little boys...why don't you be like them?!

Lina: because I'm not a boy?!

Miho: I love you Lina! ;;

Lina: What in L-sama's name?!

Lina and Amelia arrived at the hot springs, only to find that it was an all male hot spring! Lina mumbled, "Well that sucks, might as well NOT go to the festival because we CAN'T take a dip in the springs!" Amelia on the other hand was waving like a maniac in the direction of...none other than FILIA!

Filia waved back as the two sorceresses ran toward her. "Filia?!" exclaimed rather surprised. Filia nodded and smiled, "I was in town and wanted to bathe in the springs so I came here...but it seems to only be for men!" Amelia scoffed, "That's unjust! Come on, we'll just sneak in and soak before anyone sees us!" Lina looked shocked, "With a bunch of dirty old MEN?" Filia didn't seem to fazed, "She has a point Lina, around this time of day mostly no one is here." Lina's eye twitched, but she gave in. The three were heading into an all MALE hot springs!

Lina slipped her naked body into the hot water, Filia was right; there was no one but them there. Filia was already sitting beside Amelia, both sighed in satisfaction. Lina yawned and ducked her head under the water blowing a few bubbles, she could hold her breathe for a long while yet. She would have stayed under if she hadn't heard Amelia's and Filia's surprised cries.

Lina surfaced from the water, standing with her hands poised to fire ball the crap out of someone, but both Amelia and Filia were attempting to hide themselves under the water. "Eh?" Lina said, looking rather confused. Amelia pointed with a shaky finger to the doors of the spring. Standing there in toweled glory were Zelgadis, Gourry and...XELLOS?!

Lina's jaw dropped as she saw the three men, with just as shocked looks on there faces...all except Xellos that is. Lina threw herself under the water, she didn't even want to cast a spell, she just wanted to die right there on the freakin' spot!

Gourry was the first to speak, "Ano....can we come in as well?" Filia was glaring at Xellos to much to even hear him, and Lina was so embarrassed she had turned around in the water and was now mumbling incoherent things to herself. Amelia spoke up, "Uhm...You can. IF you keep your towels on and pass us our towels." Lina and Filia still void of what was going on, had no idea that the guys were now in the water with them.

Xellos with his trade mark grin sat in front of Lina handing her a towel. She grabbed it quickly wrapping it around herself.

Miho: Aren't I evil? I just feel like leaving it like that. I'm getting writers block, someone HELP ME OH GOD HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE MOMMY!

Filia: Miho-sama, are you ok? I'm not your mommy, you can stop clinging to me...

Xellos: Miho-sama! Get off of that filthy dragon she'll give you the plague!

Miho: Oh frick right...Filia is a dragon. Gommen Filia, but I'm not to fond of dragons. Ahahaa....XELLOS-KUN TT COMFORT ME!

Xellos: There there, it's ok. I won't let that awful dragon hurt you. Cling to ME all you like.

Miho: 3. 3333!!!

Xellos:

Filia: Good lord, this is crazy. If you ' 3' him so much why are you paring him wi---

Miho: SHUT THE CRAP UP YOU DAMNED DRAGON!

Filia: Don't be a speciest!

Miho: That's like someone who doesn't like other species right?

Filia: Right.

Miho: Filia love, I'm a mazoku, you shouldn't like me either.

Filia: Miho-sama...you're a MAZOKU?!

Miho: Uh yeah.

Xellos: A very masochist and sadistic one at that, though she doesn't show it.

Miho: Shh people aren't supposed to know that!!

Xellos: But it's such a sweet attribute, Miho-sama.

Lina: No. It. Isn't. Now stop flirting with her!

Xellos: Would you rather I flirt with you Lina-chan?

Lina: Ye- NO! NO! NO!

Xellos: Heheheh.

Zelgadis: Thank god this chapter is over.

Gourry: Will there be more?

Lina: Oh L-sama, Xellos saw me naked! OO!

Amelia & Filia: We were mostly under water.

Lina: You screamed! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!? OO!!!

Miho: Yeaaah, I probably wont include all this stuff next chapter, by stuff I mean all them there tards talking. Bye bye for now!!! Oooo look closing credits...

_**As I put this rather short and slightly odd chapter to a close, I'd like to say: If you don't R&R I'll hunt you down and kill you. Please think of the tards...er I mean slayers cast, and R&R.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Miho Katsunami, AKA. The authoress.**_


	4. Ch4 The pain inside

**Disclaimer: Don't own the slayers, blah blah blah...Oh right on, Miho is mine...or..uhm..me in a way...RIGHT ON!**

**Miho's note: Right onnn! Sorry for the long wait on chapter four. I know I don't have any crazy fans that were all like....checking every day XD but w/e. I LOVE YOU ALL! Read on!!!**

**Slayers Cast: (Random grumbles)**

Lina put the towel around her slim figure, barely noticing Xellos grinning at her. She was listening to Gourry's voice, her eyes closed. Xellos waved a hand in front of her face, "Lina-san?" Lina stiffened upon hearing Xellos, that was the LAST person she wanted to hear right now. Slowly opening her eyes, Lina gave Xellos the best glare she could muster. "What do YOU want?" Xellos looked at her, his amused look faltering, giving way to a confused one.

"Why such the harsh tone so suddenly, Lina-san?" "....Probably because you're in my SPACE, Xellos. Why don't you go hang out with Zel, or Gourry...Go bug Filia or something!" Lina's tone came harsh again, but it was barely in a whisper. She was once again fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. Xellos raised an eye-brow, "Soo...the fact that we're both in the hot springs and we're both half naked, isn't the reason?"

Lina looked at her surroundings in horror, then she looked down at herself, then to Xellos. Lina muttered some incoherent words, mainly about the fact that she was half naked with Xellos in front of her. 'Oh gods,' Lina thought in a panic, 'I totally forgot I was in here...I better do somethi- oof!' Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as Gourry tripped; he was heavy and has forced Lina to be pushed into the water. She hit her head on the stony ground under her...the HARD ground might I add.

Stars danced before her eyes, she didn't notice her lack of air. She closed her eyes, noticing the blinding pain she felt from hitting her head. Lina's lungs begged her for release, begged for oxygen, but she was unable to comply as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Gourry rubbed the knee he hit on the ground, he looked around. "Oi, Lina? Sorry about falling on you, where are you?" He continued looking around; the others seemed a little oblivious to the fact that Lina had 'disappeared'. He cast a look down to where he fell, and he noticed something under the water. It wasn't SOMETHING it was SOMEONE. His mind screamed out that it was Lina and she needed help.

Gourry threw his hands into the warm waters, pulling Lina up. The others had noticed by now and were gathering around. Amelia let out a little yelp as she saw Lina's pale figure held in Gourry's arms. Lina had taken on a deathly pale physique, it was obvious she had a lack of air.

Xellos rushed over, he snapped his fingers and was fully dressed. His eyes were open and he gave Gourry a glare that would have frightened the darkest of dark lords. "What were you....what did...Are you going to HELP her?!" Xellos finally managed to growl out. Gourry's snapped his attention back to Lina and he brought her out of the water, laying her down on the ground.

Filia checked for a heart beat, she nodded. "She's still alive, it's faint, but it's there! She needs oxygen." Gourry nodded and without a second thought plugged Lina's nose and breathed into her. 'I can't just let Lina die or end up hurt!' he thought to himself, 'She's like the little sister I've never had!' On abut the fifth breath, a moment of desperation passed through everyone, Xellos sat on a rock in the middle of the springs gazing down upon his lovely Lina...

But suddenly, her eyes fluttered, she drew in long needed breath on her own. Joy rushed through Xellos, but quickly was crushed with Lina's next action.

Lina, thinking this was but a dream and that she was dead, had raised her head slightly and brought it within a centimeter of Gourry's own. "Lina, are you ok? I was worried." Lina smiled, maybe he did have feelings for her, but she wouldn't know this was but a dream wasn't it? She brought her lips down upon Gourry's in a passionate filled kiss, sadly it was only one sided. Gourry had his eyes open in shock, but didn't push her away, yet he didn't return her kiss. Lina shut her eyes tight and kissed him more deeply, if she was dead, if this was only a dream, why did she feel so much? Why did she feel the passion and the joy running through her veins?

Zel made an attempt to pull Lina off Gourry and succeeded. Gourry was sill in shock, or so it seemed. In reality he was thinking, 'Did Lina just..? No Lina wouldn't do that...But then..?' Lina looked to Gourry, her eyes lonely, but full of a love that she wished to show and give him. Zel broke the odd silence, "Uh....Well I'm heading back to the Inn now...Uh.... Don't...uh..." With a blush on his stony face, Zel made a run for it.

Amelia smiled rather embarrassedly; she has never seen Lina do something like THAT before. "Ano, Lina-san I think I'll be joining Zelagadis-san...Actually Filia-san, how about we get some tea or something?" Filia brightened at that and the two girls dashed away to get changed and out of there.

This left Gourry, Lina, and Xellos alone. Xellos quietly teleported away, his jealousy feeding him anger and envy towards Gourry. His mind raged, 'How could such a lovely intelligent creature love such....such a DUMBSKULL?!' He sat up in a tree branch, continuing to think. "Well Lina-san," He whispered to himself, "When you find Gourry's true feelings, you'll be crushed. Then I'll have my chance..."

Lina was crying by now, the tears silently fell from her eyes. She reached out and cupped Gourry's chin. She wasn't dead, but her heart felt like she was. In truth the glorious sorcery genius was in turmoil. Her eyes held the loneliness she felt, she would give her soul to have the man before her love her. Gourry's eyes searched Linas, he didn't like this. He was engaged to marry Sylphiel and he loved Sylphiel with all his heart, and then some. When Lina tried to bring her soft lips to his he pushed her away. "Lina, I'm engaged to Sylphiel you know!" Lina nodded, letting more tears fall.

Her voice wavered and cracked, "I know Gourry, I know. I just....I wanted to be true to my feelings...and...I..." Gourry gave her a dumb type of smile, "I love you Lina, but I love you the way I'd love a sister!" Lina sniffled, she thought herself to be acting pathetic, but it hurt so much to know Gourry wouldn't love her back. "I know....I knew it since the beginning, but deep in my heart I had hoped...." Gourry patted her shoulder, then brought her into a tight embrace, oh how she wished for more. "You'll still go to the festival, right?" Lina nodded into his shoulder, then he let her cry for sometime before they left.

Amelia sat on her bed, the festival was this evening. She could barely hold in her excitement! She sang a little love song to herself, getting up and spinning around. "Oh Zelgadis-san!" She said, looking towards her door way. Zel stood there a light, but none noticeable blush upon his features. Amelia smiled that innocent smile of hers to him. Zel gave her a weak smile back, "Is it...uh... Ok if I come in, Amelia?" Amelia nodded, and pulled up a chair for him to sit on as she plopped herself down onto her bed again.

There was another strange silence and Amelia spoke, "Zelgadis-san...I was...hum... I was wondering if you'd go to the festival with me." Zel looked up at her, clearly shocked that she asked. "Of course I'll go with you Amelia. That is if you don't mind..." Amelia blushed, but nodded furiously, "Of course I wouldn't mind, I'd be more than happy to go with you!" Zel smiled at her, a smile that would charm the socks off of a ....off of anything with socks!

Amelias eyes sparkled as she rummaged around in a pocket, she drew out two necklaces. They weren't as pretty as the Eternal love ones, but they held a great meaning all the same. Shyly she handed one necklace to Zel, she put the other around her neck. "I was wondering, Zelagadis-san...If you'd wear this?" Zel stared down at the necklace, his face turning bright red. "I'd uh....love to!"

**Miho: Aright then folks, that's all for chapter four. I'm sorry it's so dang short, and I'm sorry it took so damn long to come out. Oh also sorry if Lina is out of character! ((OOC)) But she was really sad and stuff, so she kind of went hay-wire. Ahahaha. My OC makes her appearance in chapter 5! I promise I won't take forever on chapter five, ok? Buut...it's only forever, not long at all! Right...Yeah, that's a line from the david bowie song 'It's only forver' Or 'Underground'. Whatever. I like it. ;. Read and review!**


	5. Ch5 Festival of confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, Miho however is MINE. BWHAHAHA!!**

**Miho's notes: I suddenly got...an inspiration of sorts. I had a really nice dream about the move Labyrinth and slayers kinda mixed. It was great. Oh yeah, if you haven't seen Labyrinth I implore you to do so. Yes. Go. See. Movie. Now! So demanding aren't I? Oh righty-o, feed the Authoress, that's me, with reviews!**

Soft melodies spun through the towns dimly lit center, the festival of 'The Ruby Flame' was starting. People started filling the town center, where the music could be heard well. Little did these people know that the true meaning of this festival had ancient roots, which had grown far into time.

The festival had at first been created because the king of the town, yes he was called their king, had fallen deeply in love with a commoner. The King not knowing how to win her affections invited her to join him in dinner one evening. She accepted gratefully. Later that evening the King took her to the center of town and he sung to her as they danced.

The King was very pleased with himself, and he asked his lady to marry him. This she also accepted. The same night they first danced, they were wed. Later the King declared that his town from henceforth shall hold a 'ball' of sorts on the same night every year, he called is the night of the Ruby Flame, ruby being his ladies favorite jewel and flames being the heat of the passion they felt for one another. It is now legend that two who dance on this night shall be made one, their souls locked for all eternity.

Lina sighed as she sat on the fountains edge. She gazed wistfully upon the dancing couples; each had a look of happiness and content on their faces. Lina hadn't been asked to dance by anyone, she had expected Gourry to ask he like he did at every other type of 'dance' they had been to, but sadly he did not. Wondering why she hadn't been asked, she maybe thought it was because of her appearance. Lina looked down at her reflection in the water, it didn't seem strange to her. Her fiery red locks were not messy; in fact they cascaded down her back like a waterfall, carefully brushed. Her lips were adorned with gloss, making them shinny and slightly darker. She had applied the tiniest bit of dark pink eye shadow to her eyelids, and a bit of light blush. Lina had kept her gold round earrings on. She put a lily into her hair, its white contrasted nicely with her hair, or so she thought anyway. She had a dark red ribbon tied around her neck as well.

Lina let out another sigh, her face seemed fine and she KNEW her dress was perfect. It was strapless and the top half clung to her like a second skin. At her hips is flared out, much like any wedding dress one would see, but upon the silk material was embroidery of ancient symbols. The way they were places made a fair design you could only see on the rich. At the start of Lina's cleavage, yes I believe she has a fair amount, a shawl of sorts was sown into the dress, it wasn't on her shoulders but a little underneath them. It created a teasing look, Lina thought it be rather stunning. A little below this 'shawl' were the starts of her gloves, she didn't have much to say about those they were normal dark red silky gloves that started a little above her elbow. The dress itself was a dark red like the gloves, the patters and symbols on it were a light red, they stood out noticeably, but elegantly. The shawl was the same light red color as the symbols.

Lina growled at her image, she looked pretty, didn't she? So why hadn't ANYONE asked her to dance?! Sighing again, she lifted her head to the crowd of dancing people; a little away from her was Gourry and Sylphiel. 'Gourry looks so good....' She cried to herself, 'but then again, so does Sylphiel!'

Sylphiel DID look good; wearing her hair up in a bun...She was showing off her creamy shoulders. Her dress was plain, a dark blue silky material that clung to her, showing off her curves.

Lina turned her head to look for Amelia and Zel, she knew they were dancing with each other, but where? Looking to where the singers were performing she saw...Xellos?! He was talking to the leading singer, the singer gave him a wink and a smile, nodding and stepping down. The 'band' that was playing started a soft tune, and girls swooned over Xellos as he started singing. Looking directly at Lina he started. "There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes."

Lina gasped as he let the music play for a moment, walking towards Lina he offered her a hand. She meekly took his hand staring into his amethyst eyes, searching for a reason. Lina was about to speak, but Xellos brought his finger to her lips to silence her and continued singing as they started to dance. "There's such a fooled heart beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last, within your heart." His voice was rich and silky, but was everywhere; all could see he was singing to the girl he held as he spun her. "I'll place the moon within your heart..."

She was flushed, her heart was fluttering. 'Xellos is dancing with me, and this song. It's directed at me?!' The thought of it made her face grow a deep shade of red as she continued to stare awe struck into Xellos's eyes. Xellos smiled down at her and continued to sing, "As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. Falling in love..."

This was too much for Lina to handle as she looked around, the crowd around her was watching the two dance, but dancing at the same time. Lina blushed deeper and looked back at Xellos; she felt a familiar flutter in her heart. It was like the one she felt when she looked at Gourry. Lina's mind raced, was she experiencing love for her mazoku? 'Whoa...MY mazoku? Since when is he mine?' Lina unwillingly put her head on Xellos's chest and he pulled her closer, continuing his song.

"I'll pain you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars..." His voice sounded oddly sad; at the sound Lina felt the compelling urge to tell him it was ok and that he shouldn't be so sad. 'What NOW?!' she growled to herself, 'I'm getting protective?!' Unbeknownst to Lina a tear fell from Xellos's eye as he continued to sing, the song drawing to a close. "As the pain sweeps through, makes on sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down, falling in love." When he stopped singing the crowd roared into applause and cheers, woman were begging him for an encore.

Xellos cupped Lina's chin gazing deeply into her eyes as if searching for her soul. When she tried to speak he put a gloved finger to her lip shook his head and disappeared. Lina was left standing alone in the crowd of people, looking very confused and shocked. She looked from side to side, only to see Zel and Amelia giving her strange looks.

Amelia was shocked, very shocked. Who would have thought Xellos could sing, much less love? Amelia smiled, everyone had a good side! 'Well, since this seems to be the night of confessing love I think I'll sing a song as well!' Amelia whispered something to Zel and ran off towards the stage, upon arriving she talked to the lead singer again, who nodded and took a spot in the crowd. Amelia smiled brightly to everyone then her smile landed directly upon Zelgadis. At this Zel's heart seemed to stop as he started at his lovely princess. (Everyone's calling everyone else theirs!) Zel burned her smiling picture into his brain, the way her eyes shone just from looking at him. Her dress was pale blue and complemented her already compliment-able body. It was rather like Lina's dress, save the shawl and the designs. 'Of course....' he thought, 'Amelia looks times ten better in it than Lina...' He blushed at the thought.

Amelia cued the band to start and they started to play a slow, but slightly upbeat song. Amelia breathed deeply as she blinked a few times before beginning. "I once thought that I'd never feel love. Man was I wrong..." The beat started out really slow, but after the first line it took off into an upbeat fast song. "I feel it now; I feel it like it's attacking me. I'm in love, what am I waiting for? Waiting for a sign, for a sign." The beat slowed down again, "I once thought I'd never get loved back. It broke my heart, I cried myself to sleep so many times, but I know I was wrong..." The beat once again sped up, "I got my sign! I got what I was waiting for, I got it so fast. The clock is going Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock, show me what I'm waiting for. Take a chance, cause you might like what I'm waiting for. I just want you too love me. Time is short, life is shorter, give me what I'm waiting for." Slower beat, "What am I waiting for? I can't breathe, the fear of you rejecting me. I'm waiting for you, go look at the clock! Tick-tock Tick-tock!" She drew out the last Tick-Tock and then resumed as the beat sped up again, "Let's take a chance and show each other what we're waiting for!" This repeated for a bit, the beat changing each time, sometimes the words. When Amelia finished and jumped off the stage everyone was in applause.

Zelgadis started in awe at Amelia, "Was that song for...me?" he managed to get out. Amelia nodded brightly, the song now playing was something about "Life being wonderful because of you." Amelia giggled, hoping Xellos wasn't in the vicinity, that'd be pain to his ears!

Xellos looked around, he was looking for Lina. He needed to talk to her, and badly. That's when he heard the current song playing, he fell on one knee his expression becoming somewhat pained. "The damn song!" he snarled. He looked up covering his ears to see a young woman hugging herself with her eyes shut tight. "DAMNIT!" Came the scream from the woman. She covered her ears and shot a glare at the singer. Xellos looked at her eyes, her left was amethyst like his own and her right was gold like a dragons almost, both her pupils were slits like his own. He wondered silently if she was a mazoku.

As the song ended Xellos rose from his fetal position dusting himself off. He walked towards the young woman, she shot him a glance. "Why hello!" He said merrily to her. She glared at him, "What in L-sama's name do YOU want Xellos Metallium?!" Xellos looked shocked for a moment, "How did you know my name?" She quickly tied her dark purple hair back into a pony tail that descended from the middle of the back of her head. Her bangs looked like his, except that she had two chest length pieces at the edges of each side of her head. The two long pieces covered her temple, but left her ears showing. Xellos looked her over again, until realization sunk in. This was his life long friend, she was also like the daughter he never had...well not really daughter...but whatever. When he says 'life' he means when she was still human, cause she isn't human anymore! Her eyes glared down upon him, but she smiled. "Surprised to see me?" her voice held no emotion, but her eyes held a tint of sorrow.

Xellos grabbed her into a hug, his voice over joyed. "MIHO! Yes of course I'm glad to see you, I thought you were dead!" Miho giggled, "C'mon Xel, ME? Dead?" Xellos let her go and nodded, "You do have a point..." Xellos eyes flashed with a long forgotten emotion, known only to himself. Miho gazed into his eyes as he spoke. Xellos's voice was soft, "What happened to you? You've been gone since the war of the Mazoku's fall!" Miho nodded as she started her story...

**Miho's Notes: Well that's all folks!!!! Don't forget to feed your authoress with REVIEWS! LOTSA 'EM!!! ;;; ;;; I feel oh so sorry for Lina, Gourry kinda DITCHED her. TT Anyways, The song Xellos sung to Lina was David Bowies 'As the World falls down'. The song Amelia sung, which I thought sucked, is something I made up, while under the influence of Gwen Stefani's – What are you waiting for? So I used some ideas from it, avoid suing me O.O;; Can't wait to write chapter 6 for y'all!**


	6. Ch6 Mazoku Miho

**Disclaimer: Don't own slayers, Miho is mine though.**

**Miho's Note: Hi y'all! Miho here, today's chapter was written to me listening to Akira Yamaoka's Room of Angels! So it's a tad depressing…Ehehe, forgive me for not writing it sooner, and sorry it's so long…I suddenly got inspiration! Sorry, this chapter has some swearing in it! Oh yeah, slught warning this chapter has a bit of talk related to rape and stuff…Sorry! E.e;;**

_I said I would wait forever…_

_I had no idea how long forever could really be…_

((Miho sighed and looked towards the heavens, "I'll start from when we first met, I hope you're in for a long story…"))

**Miho's Story**

**Miho's point of view**

_I was barely five at the time I met you…Remember? You saved me that that day._

My mother came rushing into the room at the sound of my sudden surprise; it hadn't been a loud scream, but it was enough for her to worry and then come running. She looked me over very closely, taking my hand into hers to check for scratches or cuts. I was drying dishes and being the clumsy girl I was, I dropped a bowl. It shattered, not hurting me. My mother had been worried sick; she wasn't at all concerned with the broken pottery that lay in pieces on the floor. She gave me that bright smile of hers as she pushed her thick dark purple hair away from her eyes. My mother had always been happy. She than kissed me on the forehead and got out the broom. I sat on my little chair by the table and I watched her sweep.

She looked up at me, still smiling every once and awhile. She'd make a funny face at me, just to see me burst into helpless little giggles. I yawned and looked at her again, "I'm really sorry for breaking that bowl, Mommy…" my voice had been sincere; I was worried that she'd be angry at me, but she never was. She smiled and than stuck her tongue out. "That's ok sweetheart, Mommy has lots of bowls for you to have accidents with." I giggled at that again. The sound of my father slamming the front door shut could be heard, I flinched a little bit, but put on a determined expression. Mom had always told me never to let dad scare me, he was just a big friendly bear sometimes, but other times he scared me. Like today.

Mom's expression changed as I watched her, she started sweeping faster, trying in vain to get the pottery fragments into a leather sack she used for the things I broke. I hopped down from my chain and patted her back, trying to reassure her. It was hard for me to actually reach her back; my head barely reached her hip!

My father came into the dinning room, he had that kind of drunken stupor floating around him and he smelt of booze. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, whenever father came home drunk he would be in a foul mood. He usually took it out on my Mom; I hated him for that sometimes.

His eyes were blood shot, and he had the most horrid scowl upon his face. His voice was loud and angry, "What in the name of the gods is going on here?!" I raised my head to look him in the eye; I wasn't going to get scared off again. Mom looked at his mouth, she was afraid to look him in the eye, she had been with him many a time while he was like this. I spoke up, seeing her fear to do so. "I was doing the dishes for Mommy, since she cleans the house so well all the time!" I smiled brightly; maybe father wouldn't be upset, at least that's what I was thinking at the time. "But I accidentally dropped one of the old bowls, and it broke…So Mommy was just cleaning it up. I apologized, like you taught me too. Daddy said: Always apologize when you do something wrong, or insult someone that's older. So I did, since breaking a dish is wrong!"

Mom brought her hand up to the fading bruise on her face, I hadn't asked where she got it, and I didn't want too. My father looked down into my small golden eyes, a look of disgust on his features. He hated the fact that I got Moms eyes, and her hair, nothing from him. I smiled again; I was so innocent at the time.

He glared at my mother and began to walk towards us. My mom shrank back a little bit, but either than that didn't move. I stood my ground, repeating the words 'He's a big friendly bear' in my head. He walked right up to mother and glared at her, I could smell his disgusting body odor and breath from where I stood. "Your daughter broke another one of our dishes again?! I've TOLD you to NOT let her touch them, you little whore!" Mom tried to defend herself and me, "But darling, she was just trying to help out! I'm not a whore, you're the only man I've ever slept with, and the only many I ever pla…." She was cut off, father struck her. I gasped, my eyes widening with fear.

Unseen tears were building in my mothers eyes, "No, please, not in front of Miho…" Father laughed, "I can do this wherever I please, you ungrateful bitch! It's MY house." I was rooted with fear as my father kicked my mother to the ground. She was begging for him to stop, for him to not do this in front of me. He sat beside her and fiercely grabbed for her breast, but she batted his hands away. "Stop it, Kain!!" came my mothers begging plea, but she only got hit again for saying no.

I ran towards my father, I tugged at him, I begged him to stop, I even hit him. "Stop it, what're you doing to Mommy?!" At that he turned on me and slapped me hard across my face, I held my hand to the now forming bruise. "What was that for, Daddy?" My voice was wavering and I wanted to cry. "For being a BAD girl and for being the daughter of this whore!" My voice was defiant, "Mommy isn't a whu-are!" I was unaware of how to pronounce it properly, and this angered him even more. He shoved me roughly, causing me to trip and hit my head. Through hazy eyes, I saw my mother get beaten and raped by the man she once loved. I slowly slipped into darkness…

Sometime had paced, and my father was no where to be seen. I had slowly opened my eyes and sat up, I was now looking around. "Mommy!!" I crawled towards my mother, not noticing the slight pain in my left leg. She was badly beaten, her right eye swollen shut. She had many bruises now, and cuts all over the place. I looked down upon her; the tears welled in my eyes and started falling. She looked into my eyes, "Don't cry, my little girl…" I nodded, but couldn't stop the tears. "I-is Mommy going to be OK?" She tried to shake her head, but found she couldn't move. "No, no I won't be okay. Miho you have to promise me something…get out of the house tonight, find somewhere anywhere to go, just don't stay here…" I leaned down and hugged her, placing my head on her chest, listing to her slow and unsteady heartbeat. "What's going to happen to Mommy..?" She smiled down at me, coughing up a large amount of blood that ran down her cheek. "I'm going to go to sleep, for a very long time. No one will be able to get me out of this sleep…It's called dying. It happens to everyone. Especially when they're hurt very bad…" I shook my head, "You're going to a…better place, ne?" "Yes, I am Miho and I promise I'll see you again…" Those were her dying words. When I could no longer hear her heartbeat, my heart was crushed. I fell into a dreamless sleep, with my head still positioned as if I were waiting for her heart beat, but that beat never came.

I awoke an hour or so before sunrise, I could hear someone in the next room. The fear rushed through me, it was my father! I let the tears fall freely from my eyes as I sobbed. I tried to be quiet so father wouldn't hear me, but he did. He came in the room and looked down on my frail figure, sobbing rather loudly. He had drunk all that night, and was still very drunk. "W-why?" I sobbed out at him, "H-h-how could you do something like this?!" Like a wild dog, he was upon me. He beat me that was the first day he ever even hit me.

When he left me be, and went to get more booze from the tavern, I was within an inch of death. I could no longer cry as I used my weak arms to carry me as far from this place as I could get. I got rather far, and I had ended up in the middle of nowhere. It was part of the forest behind my house, but the forest was vast and I was lost in it. I put my head on the soft dirt and cried once more. My head was swimming, my mind was telling me not to die, but my body had given up.

I then saw a shadowed figure slowly approaching me; I could tell it was a man. I was afraid it was my father, but it was not. You looked down at me and picked up my broken and beaten body, you talked to me to keep me awake. "What happened, little girl?" Your voice was soothing and coaxing. I merely nodded at you and cuddled against you, falling into a nightmarish sleep.

Years passed, I was now 16 and you had raised me. We were friends; you weren't really like a father, but more like a close friend that was always there. I'd started magic training with you on my 6th birthday; I wasn't very skilled until I reached the age of 14, as you noticed. But what I had a strange knack for was fighting with my fists; I could move fast and dodge well.

It was mid-morning and I had just gotten up to make breakfast for the both of us, my once ear length purple hair was now down to my waist and my golden eyes shinned brighter than ever. I've always been told how much I look like you… I saw you for the last time of my human life that day. You came down the stairs of our cozy little house for breakfast, wearing your trade mark smile as usual. I was humming happily and attempting to make sushi. I enjoyed that kind of thing for breakfast.

As you sat down at the table, you dropped your grin and looked at me gravely. "I have to leave, Miho." I was just coming to my seat. I dropped my plate and it shattered, the sushi scattered all over the ground. I blushed brightly, "Leave? Where? Why? When will you be back, around dinner?" You laughed a little and shook your head, "You may never see me again, do you understand that, Miho?" I nodded solemnly, but inside I didn't understand, I didn't **WANT** to understand. I got onto my knees and started picking up the fragments of the plate, putting them back on the ground after I picked them up. I hadn't even realized I was doing that.

You came from behind and hugged me; I let the tears fall again. That was the second time I cried over losing someone, the second time…and the last. I turned around in your eyes and looked straight into your eyes. Without a word I shut my eyes and raised my head to your lips, I'm pretty sure you stared in confusion as I kissed you, but after a second you kissed me back. I broke our kiss only for the need of air, "I think I love you, you know." You merely nodded, I wasn't sure if you loved me back. Deep inside I knew you didn't, I'd always known that you weren't my soul mate and that we weren't fated to be together how I wanted us to be. I smiled at you; you searched my eyes for some kind of answer for my actions. I spoke up again, "I love you, silly. That's why I gave you my first kiss as a good-bye present…You're my only friend, you know?" You nodded again. My heart was being crushed, I wanted you to nod and kiss me again, to say that you loved me back, to promise we would be together again, but you didn't. You merely disappeared to leave me alone.

And trust me, I WAS alone. For the next three years of my life, I was utterly ALONE. My life was pretty happy; I lived in a nice cozy village with lots of nice smiling people. Everyone was coupled, and the people who weren't quickly GOT coupled. I had a few boys ask me out, I politely declined each one. Deep in my heart I was still longing for you, even though I knew you would never come.

Those three years passed like lightning, nothing exciting ever happened too me. I kept training myself, though. It was my goal to someday find you…and just have a good time. Be friends like we once were, although I wanted more than that. It was one snowy day in winter that my life turned for the worse. I can't exactly say worse though, because I'm happy with my 'life' the way it is now. Tehehehehehe!

I was walking through the snow, it was about up to my ankles, and I was having a hard time, but it was fun. I fell into the snow laughing, I'd tripped again. I blew on my bangs, in a frustrated way, but I was laughing still. Laughing with myself. I made a snow angel, and then I just closed my eyes and thought.

I reopened my eyes too see a man looming over me; I can't remember what his name was or what he looked like. "Hi!" I said brightly. The man just looked at me again, I was a little scared. I stood up and dusted my plain grey dress off. "Well I'll be on my way!" I started to walk off, but the man asked me something, I cant quite remember what it was, but I said yes. At that moment, it all went dark; when I awoke I would never be 'human' again.

Everything after that is all a rushed blur, what I remember most now though was The War of the Monsters Fall. I saw you for the first time in…a lot of years; the cold and icy personality I had developed was melted when I saw you. A group of dragons was currently flying towards me at fast speeds, thus it wasn't a great idea to stare awe struck at something. A spear hit me, it went right through me!

I let out a high pitched scream, but I was pissed off, so the pain was replaced by a boiling anger. I was about to show these damn dragons how strong I could be. I watched you for another moment, letting another one stab me, making the whole that ripped through my stomach larger. I snarled and let my fiery rage appear in my hands; I molded it and shaped it into what I needed. I threw this black ball of fire into the middle of a crowd of dragons, it exploded in a flash of darkness. There was nothing left of the group I threw it at. The two that were in front of me were also just…gone. I was the only one who knew the secret to what I had done, it was just simply so hot that it left nothing. Instant death. I coughed up blood, just realizing again the hole in the stomach. It would take longer to heal, and I was loosing blood fast. I started to fall at a fast speed toward the ground; the impact would have killed me.

But you noticed me, you recognized me! You flew towards me and caught me before I hit the ground too! I saw your eyes and I looked straight into them, you looked confused, my eyes were no longer bright and gold. My right eye had remained the same, the only reminder of my once mortal self and my left eye had become the color of amethyst, much like your eyes. I smiled up at you, "Heya Xel, I'm gonna be fine. I heal really rather fast." You looked down at my wounds that were already healing, "I suppose it's an enhanced skill I got when I was turned into a mazoku, eh?"

(Back to present time)

"I'm sure you know the rest of the story pretty well? You got called by your master Xelas and I never saw you again! That happens a tad often, ne? After that I just wandered around, going on missions and the like.." Xellos nodded at me again, he was acting out of sorts. I gave him a weird look, but he didn't notice, he was now staring at a young red headed woman. I punched my hand, "Ahahah!!! So that's Lina Inverse, eh? That girl you're stalking 'cuz you like her?" Xellos raised his eyebrow at me, but I simply disappeared, reappearing tight beside Lina!

**Back to 3rd person perspective!**

Lina jumped at the sight of the woman suddenly appearing beside her. She had a strange resemblance to Xellos… The weird woman smiled brightly and waved, "Hi I'm Miho! I was wondering if you would mind if I traveled with you and your friends?It'd be fun to travel with the great Lina Inverse!" Lina gave her an odd look, "Uh…I'm looking for someone right now, his names Xellos have you seen him?" Miho hummed in thought, "Nope don't know him, and haven't seen him either!" Lina sighed, "Ok why do you want to travel with me Miss. Mazoku Miho?" Miho stuck her tongue out, "For some fun, and because I have a clue on a cure for that chimera friend of yours!" Lina raised an eye brow, "How do you know about Zel?" "I just DO!" Miho grinned, this was going to be fun!


End file.
